talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
King Fialkov
King Fialkov Tarron was a minor character of 3Below. He was the king of Akiridion-5 before he was usurped by the evil General Morando, best friends with Varvatos Vex, the husband of Coranda Tarron, and the father of Aja and Krel Tarron. History Backstory Long ago, Fialkov and Coranda's families were in a long feud, but then their love and marriage ended the feud, where they took their rightful places as king and queen of Akiridion-5. At some point, the inhabitants of the planet Voltar approached Fialkov and Coranda for military support in a war they were fighting but the royals outright refused to get involved, resulting Voltar's destruction and contributing to the resentment of the survivors, particularly Tronos Madu. For centuries, House Tarron guarded Gaylen's Core, which possessed godly powers, against any who would seek it. Eventually, when the Zeron Brotherhood attempted to steal the core for an unknown client, Fialkov and Coranda traveled to Earth, where they met up with Kanjigar the Courageous and Vendel to hide it in their secret underground village, Heartstone Trollmarket. Soon enough, they had two young children named Aja and Krel. Since they were to be the heirs to the throne, the king and queen had to teach their children all about the kingdom, though they would usually not listen. 3Below (Part One) On the day of Aja and Krel's coronation, General Morando invades the palace and intentionally makes the King and Queen's physical bodies retreat into their cores. Vex, Aja, Luug, and Krel make it to the mothership. After the ship takes off, Aja goes into the stasis chamber room to restore her parents, but the mothership is unable to calculate how long their reformation will take. The trio successfully gets off Akiridion-5 then crash land on Earth in Arcadia Oaks. Fialkov and Coranda remain in stasis for the rest of the season. 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance Personality As a king, is his responsible and cares about the well-being on his subjects. As a father, he loves his family and will do anything to ensure his children's safety, even sacrificing his body so they could escape and live to defeat Morando another day. Fialkov seems to be an understanding and forgiving Akiridion, as he reveals his knowledge of Varvatos's betrayal to him, but he entrusted him to keep his children safe from Morando. Powers & Abilities Powers * Royal Akiridion Physiology: As a Royal Akiridion, Fialkov is stronger, durable, intelligent, agile, and has better reflexes than a normal human. Abilities * Combatant: * Leadership: Weaknesses * Physical Damage: Despite his enhanced durability, Fialkov has been forced to retreat into his royal life core after he suffered too much physical damage. Equipment * [[Serrators|'Serrator']]: Like all Akiridions, Fialkov uses a Serrator to defend himself from enemies. * Scepter: Fialkov's scepter is a sign of his power. Relationships Coranda Coranda is his wife and he loves her dearly, as well as fighting alongside her when Morando overthrows them. Krel Krel is his only son and his youngest child. When Krel feels reluctant about becoming king-in-waiting, Fialkov gives him advice that no one is ever ready and explains that he and Aja will be all each other has when he and his wife are gone. Aja Aja is his only daughter and eldest child. Fialkov is constantly annoyed when Aja runs away from the palace, but he loves her dearly, no matter how much she denies that she's a royal. Varvatos Vex Fialkov and Vex were close like brothers, but when Fialkov let Vex's family not be avenged (when they were bombed by the Zeron Brotherhood), Vex turned on the king, regretting it immediately. Fialkov knew that Vex was the traitor, but he still trusted him with the lives of his children, as he most likely knew that Morando lied to him and Vex was regretting what he did. Vex acknowledges that he was wrong, and he risks his own life many times to protect the royals, as Fialkov had asked him to. He also tries to protect his king and queen. Zadra As his lieutenant, Fialkov sees Zadra as one of his closest friends and most loyal subjects, next to Varvatos. Vendel Fialkov and Coranda allied with Vendel to protect Gaylen’s Core, as foretold in some sort of prophecy. Although he was a bit reluctant to trust the trolls, he agreed and trusted him enough. Kanjigar the Courageous Fialkov was reluctant if he should entrust Kanjigar to look after Gaylen's Core, but ultimately accepts to pass the responsibility over to the Trollhunter. Mothership Fialkov and Mother don't interact with each other very much, only briefly seen together in a memory of her taking him and his wife to Earth in "The Big Sleep". General Morando Fialkov and Morando are clearly enemies, especially after Morando last attempted to take the throne as his own. Fialkov was willing to sacrifice his life to protect his children when his former general leads a coup. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * His family was once part of House Ventis before the House merged with House Akraohm to form House Tarron. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Deceased